


L'amore della gigantessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Giants, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sachiko è un'umana innamorata profondamente della gigantessa Bluelle, nonostante la loro differenza di stazza e di razza.





	L'amore della gigantessa

L'amore della gigantessa

Sachiko si mise una ciocca dei capelli biondo sabbia dietro l’orecchio, la treccina tra i suoi lunghi capelli lisci le sferzò la guancia.

Il terreno sotto di lei tremò, fu investita da una nube di sabbia e tossì, nascondendosi il viso con il braccio. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, mentre il polverone si diradava e vide un piede alto fino alla sua vita e lungo quasi tre volte lei.

“Scusa il ritardo” tuonò la voce della gigantessa.

Sachiko alzò il capo, le gote le si tinsero di rosa e sorrise.

“Bluelle, pensavo che non arrivassi più” disse.

Bluelle le avvicinò la punta del dito al viso.

Il dito intero della gigantessa era alto quanto il corpo di Sachiko dai piedi fino al seno.

“Scusami il ritardo, ma mi vergognavo a presentarmi” ammise.

< Mi sento così inadeguata quando ti vedo, ma non riesco a stare lontano da te. Sento così reale il sentimento che ci lega, come se fossero lacci fisici > pensò. I lunghi capelli viola terminavano con dei boccoli verde acqua e, tenuti da una treccina di entrambi i colori, aveva dei boccioli blu-viola a decorarle la capigliatura in cima al capo.

Il vento le sfiorava il seno prosperoso, lasciato in parte scoperto dal kimono di seta viola chiaro che indossava, decorata dalle raffigurazioni di fiorellini blu chiaro.

“Il mio cuore sembra non aver atteso altro che questo momento per secoli” rispose la giovane.

La sovrana dei giganti si piegò, mettendosi lentamente in ginocchio, facendo tremare la sabbia sotto di lei, e appoggiò il dito contro l’addome dell’altra giovane, sfiorandole il seno. Il vento che aveva alzato con il suo spostamento aveva sollevato la gonna dell’umana.

Sachiko chiuse gli occhi e le baciò la punta dell’unghia. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide e, ad ogni movimento del suo capo, faceva ondeggiare gli orecchini d’oro che indossava. Le sue labbra erano arrossate e leggermente sporte in avanti.

Bluelle girò il dito e con la punta dell’unghia le sollevò la maglietta, lasciandole i seni scoperti. Le unghie della gigantessa erano laccate da smalto verde speranza.

“La mia stazza c’impedisce di stare insieme. Odio cosa sono nata e questo mio corpo” gemette Bluelle.

Sachiko si sfilò del tutto la maglia e strofinò i seni sodi contro il polpastrello dell’altra.

“Io ti amo anche così. Per me sarai sempre perfetta” mormorò.

Si sfilò le scarpe e i piedi le affondarono nella sabbia, che s’infilò nei suoi calzini candidi. Si sfilò anche questi, sentendo la pianta scottarle.

“Davvero?” chiese Bluelle. Le infilò il dito sotto la gonna, sollevandogliela, accarezzandole l’inguine coperto dalle mutandine di pizzo candide.

“La tua magnificenza è esaltata dalla tua imponenza. Il cuore mi scoppia di gioia nel poterti vedere, mia regina dei giganti” rispose Sachiko, con voce tremante. Si abbassò gli slip, lasciandosi accarezzare dall’altra. Il dito le sfiorava sia il pube, e i piccoli peletti biondi, che la pelle liscia dell’interno coscia.

Le iridi blu di Sachiko erano liquide, le sue pupille dilatate.

Bluelle arrossì, sentendo l’altra lasciarsi sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere e riuscì a penetrarla leggermente premendo con la punta del dito.

Ad ogni movimento del dito Sachiko ansimava e gemeva, spalancò le gambe, mentre la punta dell’unghia la graffiava leggermente.

Bluelle si leccò le labbra piene, le sue iridi blu intenso si tinsero di riflessi azzurro cielo.

Sachiko raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito prolungato, inumidendo leggermente la punta del dito dell’altra e cadde in ginocchio pesantemente.

 


End file.
